Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier
by Kiwiprince
Summary: The people of Haven City are on the losing end of the Metalhead Wars and Jak absorbs too much dark eco and is stuck in dark form. More INFO in Profile Pls R & R
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Please Place a review. Also Note that when you see _JAKANDDAXTER it is just a substitute for 3 centered stars the thingies you do by pressing shift and 8 because it doesnt seem to save that.**

_**Kiwiprince**_

The dull grey light of dawn shone over Haven City as a thin, bright haired man drove through on a hover-bike. A small ball of orange fur was curled tightly around the mans neck. Suddenly it stretched and stood up on the mans shoulders revealing it as the ottsel it really was.

"Are you crazy Jak!" the ottsel yelled.

Jak grinned as he continued to speed through the city.

"You 're gonna get us killed one day ya know! The ottsel continued as he stamped his left foot lightly on Jak's back.

"Take a chill pill Dax," Jak said. "We won the Kras City Grand Prix didn't we? There's no way a little drive down the street is going to be any trouble."

This information didn't reassure Daxter in anyway – the Kras City Grand Prix was a racing tournament where the competitors sped around a race track trying not only to come in 1st place but also to destroy their opponents with eco weapons in the process. As far as Daxter was concerned, only a loon would enter although at the time they had been poisoned by Krew and the only way to get the antidote had been to win the race for him).

"What'd I do to deserve this," Daxter sighed in exasperation as he sunk into a semi-peaceful state of rest around Jak's neck.

Although Jak seemed to be focusing his full attention on the road he was actually thinking about the events of the night before.

_Ashelin had called for a meeting of all the senior members of the Freedom League. The situation in Haven City was growing grimmer by the day as the metalheads attacked more frequently. Ashelin, Torn, Samos, Keira, Onin, Pecker, Jak and Daxter were all sitting around the circular table in the control room along with a three men with battle-worn faces that Jak didn't recognise._

"_Jak, these men were friends of your father," Ashelin said._

_At this Jak remembered suddenly feeling more interested in who they were and as he stared at them he took in their appearance. They all had low-cut black hair. Now that Jak looked closer he noticed one of them appeared more vicious then the others. He had grizzly black covering most of his face from the nose down and he was thinner then the other two. _

_When he caught Jak staring he held out his hand. The hand moved so fast that Jak thought a fight was going to break out between them until he realised that the other was just trying to psyche him out._

"_I'm Wolf," he said._

_Jak shook his hand. The other followed suit and after shaking hands with Jak introduced themselves as Boris and Conan. _

_Boris was on the chubby side of thin (though he wasn't really fat, certainly several chins thinner then Krew had ever been). He had a kindly look about him and Jak remembered thinking that this was not the face of someone who enjoyed the war._

_Conan was large and muscular and his eyes spoke of someone who had seen too more horrors then any one man should ever have to see in his life. His face bore a long diagonal scar that reached from his left eye, around his mouth and down to his chin so that it resembled a C._

"_How do I know that you were really friends of my father?" Jak asked._

_Wolf looked as if he was about to take what Jak had said as a personal insult but after Conan gave him a stern look he decided against it._

"_I wouldn't have expected any less from Damas's son," Boris said as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the symbol of Mar burned into his skin. Wolf and Conan did the same._

_So it's true, Jak thought in surprise. These men had been friends of his father and probably knew him better then anyone. What was he going to say? _

_Suddenly, Daxter who had been uncharacteristically silent spoke up. "You could have burned those in last night and we wouldn't know the difference!"_

_Boris sighed as if he had been expecting this. He reached into his cloak which was draped over his chair and withdrew a small grey orb. "Grey eco, the essence of memory," he explained.  
"Whose memory?" Jak asked, suspecting he already knew the answer._

"_Your fathers," Boris said._

Jak remembered the sharp pain he'd felt as he had reached out to touch the eco along with the shock that came when his mind flashed to an image of the throne room within Haven City's Palace. It could only have been an image of the past seeing as how the palace had been destroyed little more then two years ago.

_Wolf, Boris and Conan were standing around the throne where Damas was sitting. None of them carried any of the scars of battle that they had in the present time._

"_Lord Damas what should we do?" Wolf asked._

_Damas sighed. "Do nothing my friends. It is exile, nothing more."_

"_I won't serve that scumbag Praxas!" Conan said._

"_Neither will I!" Boris said._

"_You have many followers in this city Lord Damas," Wolf said. "We could retake Haven by force!"_

"_No," Damas said. "Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to help anyone. Praxas may be a nasty piece of work but it is the metalheads who are our enemies."_

"_Isn't there anything we can do?" Boris asked desperately._

_Damas thought for a minute. "Yes, there is. Gather my supporters and take them to the desert city of Spargus."_

_Before either of the three men could ask why, the doors to the throne room slammed open and twelve Crimson Guards walked through. "It is time Lord Damas," their leader said sounding apologetic._

_Damas nodded respectfully and allowed them to handcuff his hands. "Don't worry, we will meet again soon. Fare well my friends."_

Strangely enough, Jak knew nothing of what happened after he had seen the memory as he had left the building the second it had finished. Jak didn't even know why Wolf, Boris and Conan had suddenly decided to pop in for a visit as he had decided he couldn't deal with any more surprises that night. Now, nine hours later, Jak deeply regretted this decision.

The metalheads were once again attacking the city and Torn had called him ten minutes ago and requested backup. Apparently, every guard in the Freedom League was now under orders to head for Mar's tomb. Something really terrible must have happened for Torn to order everyone there. Jak sighed. It looked as if he was in for another adventure.

_**A/N: Hope you have enjoyed reading the first chapter. If you have an opinion on how to improve this or an idea that you think should be included then let me know in a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Please Place a review**_

_**Kiwiprince**_

Jak spun the hover-bike through the narrow alleyways of Haven City, driving insanely fast. What ever was going down at Mar's Tomb couldn't possibly be anything good and yet Jak didn't want to miss out on the action. Ten minutes later Jak saw the problem – thousands of metalheads were crawling out of Mar's tomb, cracking the buildings walls as if trying to escape from a stone prison. He leapt off of the hover-bike and it was at that moment Daxter woke up.

"Argh metalheads Jak!" Daxter screamed.

Jak stared grimly at the Freedom League Guards. They were outnumbered by at least 10 to 1. Suddenly the hover-bike exploded as it hit one of the walls of Mar's Tomb, incinerating several metalheads that were trying to break through. Jak sighed. These people were all going to die unless he did something and unfortunately it seemed as though there was only one thing he could do.

Jak moved closer to the charred corpses of the metalheads and absorbed the dark eco, allowing it to flow through his body. Two metalheads crawling down from the roof of the tomb foolishly fired balls of dark eco at Jak who absorbed it without a word. Gradually Jak felt his body being empowered by the dark energy within him and for once he welcomed the transformation. A malicious grin spread across Jak's face as long grey claws shot out of his hands. His skin faded to a pale purple colour and his hair suddenly flashed white.

The Freedom League guards retreated when they saw what Jak had turned into. Sure Jak had good intentions but they all knew that when he was transformed like he was, he had little or no control over his actions. Even Daxter leapt from Jak's shoulders, running towards the ranks of the Freedom League instead.

Jak caught their movement out of the corner of his eye and allowed them to pass freely. He was more interested in all the weird creatures pouring out of the stone building in front of him. They were radiating dark eco, the energy he needed to attack and taking that energy would be as simple as killing the creatures who possessed it.

Jak let loose a primal roar, causing the metalheads to freeze in their tracks. Then he began his attack, leaping at the nearest metalhead. He sank his teeth into it's neck, tearing out the metalheads windpipe before leaping to the next one, leaving the unfortunate creature gasping for a breath it would never get. Jak attacked metalhead after metalhead, tearing, ripping, shredding or just beating them to death. Meanwhile, excess dark eco was building up around the tomb, so much so that anyone walking by would think that Mar's Tomb was shrouded in a purple cloud.

Jak was beginning to get bored as he dug his claws into one of the tombs walls. For reasons unknown to him he felt a sudden desire to scale the building until he reached the roof and so he did. When he reached the top he noticed a swirling nether of dark energy rotating endlessly. From ground level it would not have been noticeable and even now it was barely visible. If Jak had been in his normal state he would have recognised it as a portal but where it went was anyones guess.

In-fact, Jak would have ignored the portal completely if he hadn't seen all the metalheads crawling out from it. Now the portal was infinitely more important and it's image was burned into Jak's mind as he leapt towards it, digging his claws into one of the metalheads exiting from it. The metalhead writhed in agony, trying to escape from Jak's grasp until Jak sent a jolt of concentrated dark eco into it's body, putting it out of it's misery.

As Jak scraped the metalhead off his claws, he lost his footing and found himself falling towards the portal. Although he managed to twist his body out of the way he wasn't able to miss it entirely. His head sank through the dark energy of the portal and he found himself staring at what appeared to be another world.

What he saw appeared to be the haven city palace although it was nothing more then ruins. Surprisingly, the throne was the only thing in the palace that was untainted. A short, shadowy figure sat on the throne but the face wasn't visible enough to give away who it was. Two large bulky metalheads flanked the throne as if they were guards.

Upon catching sight of Jak the shadowy figure cried out in a voice Jak was sure he recognised from somewhere.

"We've been discovered, quick close the portal fools!"

Jak vaguely registered the sound of a Vulcan Fury being fired at him before he fell into darkness and lost consciousness.

**JAKANDDAXTER**

"Jak wake up!"

Jak slowly opened his eyes, only to find that he was lying down on a bed in a sterile room that was painted white, probably a hospital. The white walls seemed far too bright to be allowed as far as Jak's eyes were concerned though he said nothing about it to anyone else.

"Dax?" Jak asked, his voice far colder then it usually was..

"About time!" Daxter said. "You've been lying here for ages."

"How long?" Jak asked.

"Eh..." Daxter said hesitantly.

"How long!?" Jak demanded.

"It's been three weeks Jak."

"That long?" Jak asked, sounding mildly amused.

"Yeah." Jak raised his head a little and was only slightly surprised to see that it was Sig who had spoken.

"Wow," Jak said. "So how come you aren't in Spargus Sig?"

"Uh... well about that..." Sig began.

"What? Spit it out!" Jak exclaimed.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately Jak?" Daxter asked, even as he held one out to Jak.

Jak grabbed ahold of it almost dropping it in shock at the monster he saw staring back at him. "NO!"

"We think this is an effect of absorbing too much dark eco," Sig said.

"Yeah," Daxter agreed. "You were still absorbing the stuff when we found you Jak. I mean come on sometimes you just have to know when enough is enough... Am I right?"

Jak glared at Daxter.

"Too early for jokes huh?

Jak continued to glare.

"Conan thinks it would be best to bring you to Spargus," Sig said, breaking the tension.

"Why?" Jak asked, his glare turning to a look of curiousity.

"Because there's someone there who needs to speak to you, he may even be able to help you out with your problem."

"What if the metalheads attack Haven City again?" Jak asked.

"We're counting on it," Sig said with a hint of a smile showing on his face.

"Haven City is being evacuated," Daxter cut in. "Old green stumpy reckons the risk of staying in Haven City is too big but Ashelin doesn't want to just leave the city to the metalheads."

"Let me guess," Jak said. "She's planning to blow up the city."

"Bingo!" Daxter said. "Everyone's moving to Kras City."

"What do you say Jak, are you coming back to Spargus or not?" Sig asked.

Jak looked at Daxter who said, "I'm in if you are."

"OK then," Jak said.

"Great," Sig said. "Pack your stuff, we're leaving in an hour."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Heres the update Enjoy!**_

Both Jak and Daxter sat together in the transport vessel which was preparing to set off for Spargus. Sig had excused himself several minutes ago, apparently to talk to Ashelin. Jak was beginning to doubt that Sig would be traveling with them at all but that fact didn't surprise him whatsoever. Back in the hospital, Jak had found his vision had adjusted long past the haziness he was so used to when in his dark form, offering him something much superior to anything he had experienced before. It had allowed him to detect the ever so subtle change in the way Sig looked when Daxter mentioned Kras city, almost as if his face had lit up with some kind of deep inner happiness that only Jak could see although at the time he had said nothing of it. Now that it was just him, Daxter and whoever was piloting the vessel however...

"What do you think Sig wants in Kras City?" Jak asked as the transport vessel gradually rose into the air.

"I dunno," Daxter said. "Does it really matter?"

"Nope... tell me anyway," Jak said.

"No I can't," Daxter said. When he realised what he'd just said he gasped.

"Sounds like you know something I don't Dax," Jak said. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Nope I swore I wouldn't."

Jak stood up, laughing, a cruel sound that echoed darkly throughout the back cabin of the transport vessel. Daxter backed away as Jak moved closer to him.

"Nobody reeealy expects _you_ of all people to keep a secret Dax," Jak said.

"Oh yeah!" Daxter said loudly. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

In response Jak made a suggestive hand gesture indicating Daxter had a big mouth.

"Well fine I'm still not telling," Daxter said.

"You better or I'm gonna..."

Suddenly the door to the cockpit slammed open both interrupting Jak and revealing the fact that the pilot seat was empty.

"Jaaaaaaaak!!" Daxter yelled. "Who's flying this thing!"

A flickering blue light shone down from the roof, a familiar voice answering Daxters question.

"**Please ensure your seat-belts are fastened as we are expecting heavy turbulence." **

"Vin?" Jak asked, his voice sounding much warmer then it had mere moments ago.

"**In the flesh baby," **Vin said, the hologram of his face flickering again. **"Er...well...it's far from flesh but..."**

"It's good to see you again Vin," Jak said.

**"Wish I could say the same buddy I really do but I sincerely doubt it's all that safe to be around you at this particular moment of your life what with you being soooo full of dark eco and all..."**

"What are you trying to say Vin?" Jak yelled angrily, sparks of dark eco flying from his body. After almost a full minute of silence Jak spoke again. "Sorry guys, I just have all this raged balled up inside me... I shouldn't be taking it out on either of you."

"Don't worry about it Jak," Daxter said. "We'll kick your ass about this when you're back to normal."

**"So anyways..." **Vin said,making it clear that he too forgave Jak."**Make sure you're both buckled up tight, we'll be there in two minutes."**

"Two minutes?" Jak inquired. "Thats impossible!"

**"Not impossible, improbable,"** Vin said.

"You're crazy," Daxter said to Vin.

"**Tell me about it,"** Vin said. **"Sig managed to get me the prototype V3000 engine from his... erm... friend... in Kras City. It can travel almost as fast as light but it's a helluva job to pilot."**

"So everyone knows what he's up to but me!" Jak said. "Unbelievable!"

"That's just not true Jak," Daxter said. "Ashelin and Torn have no idea. Trust me, if they found out what Sig is up to they would go crazy."

_**Meanwhile, in Haven City...**_

"The explosives are wired and ready to blow," Jinx said, unable to hide his glee.

"Thank you Jinx," Ashelin said. "Now get in the transport vessel."

Haven City had been successfully evacuated. Only Ashelin, Jinx and Torn remained. Torn was going to pilot the vessel and the moment Ashelin jumped in he prepared to take off.

"Wait!"

Torn looked out through the pilots window and was surprised to see Sig. "What the hell are you doing Sig?"

"I wanted to see the fireworks!" Sig said.

Ashelin had poked her head out the door to see what was going on and shouted out, "Hurry up and get in!"

Sig climbed into the transport vessel and sat alone in one of the seats at the back.

"We ain't going to Spargus mate," Jinx said. "We're going to-,"

"Kras City," Sig said. "I know."

"You might have to stick around for a while," Ashelin said. "We won't be able to arrange anything to Spargus for at least a week."

"Don't worry about it," Sig said. "I'll manage – I'm a Wastelander."

Torn prepared the vessel for launch for the second time. A few seconds later, the engine started up, making a loud banging noise as the transport vessel rose slowly into the air. The engine wasn't anything special, not at all like the one Vin was using. Torn pushed down hard on the accelarator and soon the transport vessel was speeding away into the sky.

After waiting patiently for a couple of minutes, Jinx withdrew a small remote from his pocket. This remote had one large red button that covered the whole thing and Jinx began a countdown of his own.

"3...2...1..." Jinx pressed down with excessive force on the button and stared expectantly out of the back window of the transport vessel. Haven City appeared to be the same as it always had been.

"Something's wrong," Sig said.

"No kidding genius," Jinx retorted. "The city should be going up in smoke right about now."

"We can't leave the city like this!" Ashelin yelled. "Turn this thing around Torn!"

The door to the cockpit slid open and Torn poked his head through, yelling, "We're under attack, get the weapons out now!"

Both Sig and Ashelin reached under their seats and withdrew their weapons, Sig the peacemaker and Ashelin the Arc Wielder, acting under pure instinct. Jinx withdrew his own, a wave concusser several seconds after Sig and Ashelin. Ashelin charged the Arc Wielder and fired a long, continuous burst at the roof which gave way mere seconds later, dropping away into the distance. It was then that the source of the attack was revealed. A large, dragon sized metalhead that looked like an extremely oversized dragonfly hovered above the transport vessel.

"Oh crap," Sig said as the metalhead fired a ball of dark energy at the transport vessel, several times larger then its target.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Please Review**_

Daxter sighed in relief as the transport vessel slowed to a halt, coming down as close to Spargus as they could. Even as the exit ramp was lowering, he stumbled out dropping off the side to the ground. He was looking a little green and after spinning around aimlessly for a minute or so he fell over. The ride had had the opposite effect on Jak whoose feet were dug into the floor of the vessel almost appearing as though he had been surfing.

"Let's go again!" Jak said eagerly.

"Forgotten why we're here?" Daxter asked, calling out from the ground.

"Ah huh," Jak said.

Daxter began to stand up but dizziness overtook him again and he fell back to the ground.

"Show Jak a mirror Vin!" Daxter said.

The flickering blue light shining down from the roof that was the Vin hologram became reflective and Jak caught sight of himself, snapping him back to reality.

"Thanks for the ride Vin," Jak said.

"**No problem,"** Vin said. **"Not like I've got anything else to do..."**

"Um... well thanks anyway," Jak said as he walked down the ramp, scooping Daxter up into his arms as he went.

Suddenly, Jak's cellphone rang and he reached for it without thinking, his claws tearing a gaping hole in the side of his pants as he withdrew it from his pocket.

"Hello?" Jak said.

"Jak, good of you to come." It was Wolf.

"What am I here for?" Jak asked.

"Because the person I work for these days wants you to be here."

"Who's that?"

"I think he'd rather tell you that himself in person," Wolf replied. "Meet me at the entrance to your fathers throne room if you're interested."

The cellphone clicked off and Jak was left in silence to wonder about who exactly Wolf worked for and whether or not he had made a mistake in coming to Spargus. Then the moment passed, as far as he was concerned, if Damas trusted Wolf then that was good enough for him.

He walked up to Spargus's city doors and stood patiently as they hissed open. Jak carried on walking, passing all the other wastelanders going about their daily business. After a couple of minutes of this he finally reached the doors to Damas's throne room.

Two armed guards stood at the doors, one on either side. This struck Jak as unusual but after everything that had happened he hardly thought this was anything to worry about.

"Are you Jak?" one of the guards asked.

"What the hell do you think?!" Jak said darkly.

"I think someone's a little touchy today," the other guard said.

"Well nobody asked you!" Jak glared at the other guard.

"You're gonna have to show us some I.D.," the first guard said.

"What is wrong with you!" Daxter yelled, stressing every syllable of every word. "Just exactly how many people come through here looking like that?"

Jak's eyes were mere slits as he glared at the finger Daxter pointed at him to make his point.

"Well... I guess when you put it that way..." the first guard began.

Suddenly, both guards pulled out scatter guns aiming them at Jak. At that same instant the door they had been guarding shot open and two bolts of light eco flew out at them. The light eco rippled throughout the two guards bodies, revealing them as what they were, metalheads. That was all the reason Jak needed to attack and with a running leap he dug one of his claws into each metalhead, absorbing their dark eco and adding it to his own. Within seconds the metalheads were fully depleted and they slumped to the ground dead.

Now that the metalheads were dead, Jak turned his attention towards the doors to his fathers throne room but found that they were closed once again. Just as he was about to comment on the strangeness of that fact...

"Jaaaaaaak what the hell are you doing?" Daxter yelled.

It was then that Jak realised that he now stood tall enough to stare effortlessly at the top of the doors to the elevator that travelled up to the throne room. As if Daxter had read his mind, he yelled, " How thick do ya have to be to not notice growing 2 and a half Jak's taller?"

"Uhm..." Jak had no reply to that. "What now Dax?"

"Leave it to me," Daxter said as he scrambled down from Jak's shoulder all the way back to the ground.

**Meanwhile near the outskirts of Haven City...**

The transport vessel rocked violently as it narrowly avoided being struck down by the large ball of dark eco.

"TAKE IT DOWN!" Ashelin yelled as she leaned out of the remnants of the vessel's roof, firing repeatedly long bursts of electricity at the dragonfly metalhead which didn't even seem fazed by the attack.

The metalhead fired another ball of dark eco which Jinx managed to stop in it's tracks with a fully charged shot from his wave concussor. At that moment an odd popping noise indicated that the peacemaker was ready and with that, Sig fired three shots at once, all three of which zeroed in on the metalhead, each crushing it from a different angle.

"Nice shot Sig," Torn called from the cockpit.

"Yup that was a good one," Ashelin agreed.

Jinx nodded his approval.

"Thanks," Sig said. "But we shouldn't be sticking around here a second more then we have to, that little trick burnt the peacemaker out and it'll be a couple of hours before she's up and running again."

"Alright," Ashelin said, regret in her eyes. "We'll have to leave the city as it is and live to fight another day."

Torn poked his head into the back, looking Ashelin in the eyes as he spoke. "Don't worry about it, we'll regroup in Kras city and then come back and kick some metalhead ass."

"And that is why I love you," Ashelin said, just before she kissed Torn.

"Get a room," Jinx said loudly.

"Quiet you," Torn snapped, "Or else you can walk there."

**Back in Spargus, 30 minutes later**...

Jak had been sitting on the stairs outside the throne room, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. Several ideas came into his mind as to how he might pass the time but fortunately they came at moments when his mind was his own and he rejected them. However, eventually, the doors behind him opened again.

"You're never gonna believe who I found Jak!" Daxter said excitedly.

Jak turned around, almost falling down the stairs in surprise. He had never expected to see those three furry faces staring at him ever again and yet here they were.

"Precursors..." Jak gasped.

"Glad to see you remember us Jak," the leader precursor joked. "Come inside, we have much to discuss.


End file.
